Services delivered by the public switched telephone network (PSTN) carriers currently reside within the core of the PSTN network and cannot be integrated with data resident within IP-based private or enterprise networks. Carriers have not been able to expose these services for controlled access until recently through published standards such as JAIN, Parlay APIs and others. These standards offer an opportunity for carriers to provide secure access to network core resources. The present invention relates to a technology (i.e., an intelligent edge-switch) that enables IP based enterprises and data centers to harness the intelligence of the Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN), softswitches, and Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) switches currently resident within the core of the PSTN fabric. This is accomplished by tapping into the intelligence of these devices and systems thereby bringing them virtually closer to the edge of IP networks. These core PSTN services available at the edge can then be integrated with data resident within enterprise networks. This allows development of next generation enhanced voice and data converged services. Such integration of IP data with services resident within the Advanced Intelligence Networks will also enable subscribers to personalize data and network services to create custom services and define their own network environment.